


Chasing Stars

by nightchaser_sla



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightchaser_sla/pseuds/nightchaser_sla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There is danger Clara.” The Doctor peered at her from over the centre console of the TARDIS, and the fear that she saw in his eyes made her stomach drop. “Something is happening. Something that could destroy the Universe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

_“There is danger Clara.” The Doctor peered at her from over the centre console of the TARDIS, and the fear that she saw in his eyes made her stomach drop. “Something is happening. Something that could destroy the Universe.”_

_This wasn’t the first time that she had heard words like this from her odd companion, and as versed as she was in his melodramatics Clara knew not to panic quite yet. Instead she gave him her bravest smile and placed her hands on the console in front of her, leaning forwards so as to look him in the eye._

_“So I’m guessing you have a plan?”_

_He looked up at her then, a mix of emotions whirring behind his eyes. “A plan?”_

_Clara nodded rapidly. “Yes a plan!”_

_The Doctor shook his head absently before turning back to the console. For a long moment they both remained in silence, Clara staring at The Doctor while he quite blatantly ignored her. There was nothing Clara hated worse than being ignored._

_“No.” He glanced up at her quickly. “No I don’t have a plan.”_

_“But you’ve always got a plan!”_

_He winced at those words. “Not always Clara.”_

_She ran a hand through her hair and looked away from the console, blinking away the tears gathering in her eyes. Ok so surely this couldn’t be so bad. Whatever the evil of the day was, it had just come from nowhere which meant that The Doctor just needed to think about it. Surely he would come up with a plan soon enough._

_“Doctor …”_

_He cut her off with a brusque wave of his hand. “I need to consult with someone.”_

_***_

That was the last thing that Clara remembered before she woke up beneath a thick canopy of green leaves, laying on a soft carpet of grass and fragrant flowers. For a long moment she didn’t move, not wanting to break the tranquil scene she had found herself in. It took a while for her mind to catch up to what had happened, and the memories of the fear and panic inside the TARDIS caused her to sit bolt upright amongst the flowers.

“Doctor.” She got onto her knees, turning in a complete circle as panic clawed at her chest. “Doctor?”

There was nothing there except trees, trees, and more trees. It was also getting dark and with a quick pat down of her jacket it seemed like all she had with her was her house keys and wallet, nothing that would produce light. With all of Clara’s travels with The Doctor she had quickly learnt that being in a strange forest alone at night with no source of light was probably going to prove fatal. For the first time in what felt like forever Clara felt scared, the kind of bone deep fear that was enough to freeze her in place with nothing but her sharp gasps filling the still air of the forest.

“Hello.”

The voice came out of the dark and Clara leapt about five feet in the air, and she whirled around in a tight circle. Blinking into the darkness she finally made out a pair of eyes staring back at her. Taking several deep breaths, Clara took three slow steps backwards knowing that she could be in for the fight of her life. However what she wasn’t expecting was for a small lantern to be lifted up, light flooding the clearing she was standing in and illuminating the tiny face peering at her through the flowers.

It was a child, maybe six or seven years of age, but she was quite possibly the smallest person Clara had ever seen. Standing at what appeared to be her full height the child came, maybe, up to Clara’s hip. She appeared to be thickly built with curly black hair, and huge blue eyes that seemed to take up her whole face. The whole image was wrapped up in a red gingham dress that looked like a style from the Victorian era.

“Oh hello.” Clara pasted her nicest smile on her face and crouched down so that she was closer to the girl’s height. “What’s your name?”

The girl smiled back and all but danced into the clearing to stand in front of Clara, holding the lantern up as high as her little arm would allow her. “Rosebud.”

“Oh that’s a lovely name.”

“Tahvo.” She pointed upwards.

“Who is …” Clara wasn’t able to finish her sentence when something fell out of the branches above them, rolling twice on the grass before jumping to its feet.

“My brother,” said Rosebud. “Tahvo.”

The boy had a vague resemblance to his sister, except his hair was light brown and straight as a die as it hung almost to his shoulders. He had a rather long nose, a Roman nose Clara thought, and though his eyes were as blue as his sister’s they seemed colder and more watchful.

“Well hello Tahvo.” She held her hand out in greeting. “I’m Clara.”

“You’re not from the Shire are you?” Not only did Tahvo not take her hand but he folded his arms across his chest defensively.

“The Shire?” Clara’s face was starting to ache from the amount of smiling she was doing. “What’s that?”

Rosebud danced forwards again, handing the lantern to her brother as she did so before taking Clara’s hand. “This is the Shire silly. Are you a Ranger?”

Knowing it probably wasn’t the best to try and explain to these two children her origins or what she was doing in their quaint little forest, Clara simply nodded her head in agreement. “Yes that’s right I’m a Ranger.”

Rosebud’s smile, if possible, widen even more.

“If you’re a Ranger then where’s your sword?” Tahvo was somehow holding the lantern while still having his arms crossed, and Clara thought that this was probably his resting stance.

“Ummm …”

“She probably had it taken from her by an Orc.” Rosebud’s tiny fingers tightened on Clara’s hand, and the next thing she knew she was being dragged out of the clearing and into the forest. “I bet you’ve got heaps of stories just like Papa.”

“Where’s your horse?”

Clara tried to turn to look at Tahvo who was still following closely behind them with the lantern. “You’re just full of questions aren’t you?”

The boy simply tilted his chin up and let out a snort. “Rangers have horses, everyone knows that.”

“Not this one.”

They crested a hill then and Clara came to a complete stop. Below them was a town with a criss crossing of roads which ran around a series of hills and valleys. There were what looked like hundreds of round windows in every hillside, and small people walking along the roads holding lanterns.

“This is Hobbiton,” said Rosebud.

“Where the Hell am I?” Clara whispered the words to herself, though she couldn’t help but notice Tahvo’s eyes narrow at the sound of them.


	2. Chapter Two

Bilba Baggins knew that sixty-one was a ridiculously young age to start complaining about the cold and creaking joints. Her journey across the breadth of Middle Earth though had left her with some lasting aches and pains, ones which she doubted would every truly leave her. With a deep sigh Bilba dusted her floury hands on her apron, and glanced out of the little round window in the kitchen. Outside it had gone dark and she found herself scowling, not that it was unusual for her fauntlings to be home so late. Usually tracking mud and leaves through her front hall, every single night they came home safe and sound. That didn’t stop her from worrying though, after all if anyone knew of the dangers that existed out there beyond the thick walls of Bag End it was Bilba.

With a deep sigh she left the kitchen and meandered through the living room, with the fire still crackling on the hearth. Pushing open the round green door she looked out at the lane, the lantern next to the front door illuminated the path down to the gate and part of the lane itself.

“Oh my darlings where are you?”

Panic started to claw at her stomach, a familiar feeling but not one that she would every really get used to. In the back of her mind Bilba knew that her children, despite their age, could easily take care of themselves against anything that could possibly try and attack them in The Shire. They took after their father in that respect.

It was then that she heard the sound of her daughter’s laughter drifting down the lane and the tension inside her eased slightly. Nothing too bad could possibly be happening if Rosebud was laughing. Bilba let herself smile, not wanting her children to know that she had been worried about them, she was told often enough that she was a worry-wart.

“Mama!” Rosebud burst into the dim light of the lane, her hair loose around her shoulders and smudges of dirt on her cheeks.

“Hello sweetheart.” Bilba hurried down to the gate and held it open. “You’re home late, where’s your brother.”

Rosebud grinned up at her and then pointed back down the lane. “With the Ranger.”

“A Ranger?” This wasn’t something entirely unusual, there had been numerous big folk traipsing through the Shire in recent times, sent by Lord Elrond to protect the Hobbits. “It’s lucky that I made so much for supper.”

At that moment Tahvo came into her line of sight, a scowl on his face and his braided hair so much like a dwarf that it nearly made her weep. But there was nothing she could do about that, she would never deny her babies their heritage.

“I don’t think she’s a Ranger ma.” Tahvo looked behind himself, and Bilba followed his gaze to see the woman who was looming in the shadows.

She was certainly one of the big folk, however nowhere near as tall as the men of Laketown nor the Elvish women she had seen in either Rivendell and Mirkwood. Dark brown hair hung down to her shoulders and her eyes were so dark they looked like shadows in the night. The strangest thing however was the clothes that she was dressed in, oh certainly on the road Bilba had seen many a woman wearing men’s clothes. In fact she herself had been given a pair of child’s trewes in Bree. Yet that was nothing like what she was seeing on this strange creature that had slowly shuffled up to the gate. She was wearing black pantyhose and a polka dotted skirt that was so shirt even a Bracegirdle would blush.

“No I don’t think she is either,” said Bilba. “Come inside dear.”

She pushed her children up the path towards Bag End before turning and waving the woman inside.

“Oh, no I couldn’t possibly …” The strange woman shook her head.

“Now don’t be silly.”

Bilba stood in her door and placed her hands on her wide hips, glaring at the woman who simply met the famous Baggins glower head on.

“I’m not being …”

Waving a hand in dismissal, Bilba turned back into the smial. “Either come in or close the door.”

Gone were the days where she would have been embarrassed by strangers turning up at night, and this woman didn’t seem like a threat in any way shape or form. Bilba had been half way back to the kitchen when she heard footsteps on the tiled floor of her front hall, and the door slamming shut. The next moment there was a high pitched cry and the sound of the chandelier rocking from side to side. Bilba let out a small chuckle at the memory of Gandalf doing exactly the same thing, numerous times.

“Where am I?”

The woman had the strangest accent that Bilba had ever heard before, which meant she must be from the far East.

“In the Shire.” She scowled when she noticed that the twins were already sat at the kitchen table tucking into scones. “You two go and clean up now!”

They both glanced at each other and then took off down the hall to the washroom in peals of laughter.

“Yes, but where is the Shire?”

“I’m not sure quite what you mean.” Bilba wrapped her tiny fingers around the woman’s wrist and dragged her onto a chair. “Now what’s your name?”

“Clara.” The woman seemed startled when Bilba pushed a mug of tea into her hands. “Clara Oswald.”

“Well Miss Oswald, why don’t you start by telling me what you’re doing in Hobbiton?”


End file.
